1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-biased receiver system using a multi-fed antenna, and more particularly, to a self-biased receiver system using a multi-fed antenna adopted in a small-sized device so as to make the small-sized device compact and light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rectenna is a word formed of a synthesis of a rectifier and an antenna, i.e., an element mixing a rectifier and an antenna to directly convert an electromagnetic wave into a direct current (DC) power.
The rectenna has a structure in which a rectifier diode is connected to a central part of a dipole antenna and an electromagnetic wave input through the dipole antenna electrically resonates in the rectifier diode as a non-linear element to form harmonic component.
Such a rectenna will be used in a system transmitting a power generated in the space to the earth. A huge solar battery panel is installed in a stationary satellite floating in the space to generate a power, the power is converted into an electromagnetic wave, and the electromagnetic wave is transmitted from an antenna of the stationary satellite to a rectenna array on the earth. The rectenna array converts the electromagnetic wave into a DC power. If a power is generated in the space as described above, the power is not affected by the weather and gravity unlike on the earth. Thus, a high power may be stably generated.
Attentions were focused on only the developments of receiving of a high power and an effective conversion of the high power using a rectenna. Also, such a system requires a large-sized rectenna array to transmit the high power.
However, if such rectenna technology is used in compact devices, the rectenna technology may be put to practical use and be general-purpose. For example, batteries have been removed from devices with the tendency to make devices compact. Also, rectennas may be used to supply a power so as to remove batteries from devices. Thus, the devices may be made compact and light.
Also, antennas having a structure in which rectennas are installed in the devices are required to adopt the rectennas.